Season 11 (U.K.) Clips of Barney
Here are the clips of songs and more from Season 11 (U.K.) of Barney & Friends that were released on The Official Barney U.K. YouTube Channel "Barney Great Britain." Clips * Babysitters (from The Babysitter U.K. Version) * Rhymin' Riff (from Rhyming Time U.K. Version) * Baby Bop Gets Sick (from Get Well U.K. Version) * Dinosaurs! (from Dinosaurs are Dino-Mite U.K. Version) * Tell the Time (from Time Flies U.K. Version) * It's Nice Just to Be Me (from The Babysitter U.K. Version) * What Rhymes (from Rhyming Time U.K. Version) * Greetings Everyone (from Greetings) * Colors (from Discoveries) * Colors of the Rainbow (from The Colour of Barney U.K. Version) * Weather (from Discoveries) * What's the News? (from News to You) * Get Your Body Moving (from Slow and Steady!) * Race Day (from Slow and Steady!) * Try Again (from Slow and Steady!) * Baseball (from Batter Up!) * My Friend Came Back (from Something's Missing) * That is What it Means to Be a Friend (from Something's Missing) * Picnic Time (from Picnic) * Snackin' on Healthy Food (from Picnic) * The Ants Go Marching (from Picnic) * Do You Hear (from Sing Opera) * Opera Songs (from Sing Opera) * Sweets (from Just Desserts) * Imagine with Me (from The Missing Treasure Chest) * That's What an Island Is (from The Missing Treasure Chest) * Row, Row, Row Your Boat (from The Missing Treasure Chest) * The Treasure (from The Missing Treasure Chest) * Games (from Hide and Seek with Baby Bop) * Hide and Seek (from Hide and Seek with Baby Bop) * Exercise (from Healthy Bodies) * Growing Big and Tall (from Healthy Bodies) * If You're Happy and You Know It (from Picture Perfect) * Take a Picture (from Picture Perfect) * Sing Your Song (from You're a Star!) * Flowers (from We're Gonna Get Wet) * Water (from We're Gonna Get Wet) * Barney's Getting in the Water (from We're Gonna Get Wet) * Swimming (from We're Gonna Get Wet) * If I Lived Under the Sea (from We're Gonna Get Wet) * The Land of Make-Believe (from Queen for a Day) * The Queen (from Queen for a Day) * Castles So High (from Queen for a Day) * Old King Cole (from Queen for a Day) * Tea Party (from Queen for a Day) * Feast Time (from The Feast) * The Muffin Man (from The Feast) * Cookies (from The Feast) * Achoo! (from Catch a Sneeze) * Homes (from Make Room for Riff) * Working Together (from Make Room for Riff) * Alphabet Soup (from Make Room for Riff) * Bath Time (from Make Room for Riff) * Indoor and Outdoor (from Make Room for Riff) * Seven Days (from A Day to Remember) * Who's Going First? (from Who's Scared of the Big Bad Ball?) * Wishing Wishes (from Switch-a-Way, Swatch-a-Way!) * Nobody Likes to Hear Them Argue (from Switch-a-Way, Swatch-a-Way!) * Hugs are Fun (from Big Hugs) * Being Me (from Big Hugs) * Hero (from The Secret Mission) * I Can See It on Your Face (from The Secret Mission) * The Laboratory (from The Secret Mission) * Mr. Copeland's in Trouble (from The Secret Mission) * What Shall We Make Today? (from Make Something Special) * Everyone is Special (from Make Something Special) * Carnival (from The Carnival) * Popcorn (from The Carnival) * Count to Five (from The Carnival) * Number Limbo (from The Carnival) * Hiccup! (from Hic-Hic-Hiccups) * What a Big Mistake! (from Hic-Hic-Hiccups) * The Things You Must Do (from Family Trip) * Riding in the Car (from Family Trip) * Me and My Family (from Family Trip) * Where's Baby Bop? (from Baby Bop Gets Lost) * Barbecue (from Hot! Hot! Hot!) * That's Hats (from One Hat Fits All) * BJ's Scooter (from BJ's Scooter Ride) * Try Something New (from Baby Bop's Tricycle Ride) * Try and Try Again (from Baby Bop's Tricycle Ride) * Do Your Best (from Baby Bop's Tricycle Ride) * A Visit to the Hospital (from Baby Bop Goes to the Hospital) * London, England (from A Trip to London, England) * Blue Danube Waltz (from Riff's Funny Symphony) * Orchestra Medley (from Riff's Funny Symphony) * I Hear Music Everywhere (from Rhyming Time U.K. Version) * Hello! (from Meet a Visitor) * Ring Around the Rosie (from Meet a Visitor) * Baby Bop's Tricycle Trick (from Baby Bop's Tricycle Ride)